Bayushi Muhito
Bayushi Muhito was the yojimbo of Shosuro Maru. He was also one of the seven Champions of Bushido, the champion of Rei (Courtesy). Muhito was very fond of Kakita Korihime, another of the Champions. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Early Years Muhito was born the second son of two loyal but unremarkable Bayushi samurai. He absorbed knowledge quicker than all his peers, outperforming his peers, and slowly became the arrogant center of a gang of adoring Scorpion children. During a festival at Kyuden Bayushi shortly after his gempukku, Muhito became embroiled with a young Lion shugenja. Muhito publicly berated the Kitsu, and when a friend whispered to Muhito that his opponent was the son of the Lion ambassador, he realized the true enormity of his folly. Muhito was punished, and appointed as yojimbo to Shosuro Maru. He dropped his arrogance and his cheerfulness, and a shield of cold courtesy replaced them. Muhito vowed he would never be manipulated again through his feelings. Lotus Personalities: Bayushi Muhito Yojimbo Kakita Korihime In 1164 Muhito traveled to the court of Moshi Amika alone, to stalk Yoritomo Katsu. The Mantis had made the mistake of threatening Maru, and Muhito was there to make sure that he would regret that decision. When his target stopped to watch an iaijutsu demonstration, Muhito witnessed Kakita Korihime's skill. Her art was flawless, the perfection of form without rigidity or repetition, like a dove taking to the wind. That day he had been assigned to follow a particular Mantis ambassador. Muhito was so impressed by her, that when he stopped to watch Korihime, Muhito was seen, risking his mission. He never had been seen before. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Leaking Information In 1165 Maru commanded Muhito to follow Yasuki Shikaro, who with his arrogant comments openly revealed he knew far too much about Scorpion plans for Ryoko Owari, a city under Unicorn control. They followed the original source of information, a monk who met him at the city, but stationed on a temple at Juujiro Mura, Crossroads Village. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Crossroads Village When they arrived the village met five more samurai, Ikoma Fujimaro, Matsu Masutaro, Shiba Danjuro, Asako Katsuhito, and Kakita Korihime. Koan, a monk leader of the Order of Heroes, told he had manipulated them in order to take them into the village. Fourty eight bandits would arrive to ask the villagers tribute they would not afford. Two other villages had been already razed when they could not pay the quantity they would ask. The assembled samurai rallied to defend the village. Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Bandit Attack Maru used her abilities to encourage the villagers who joined the defence, and hastily built fortifications. The bandits, led by Kobuta, attacked the village. Katsuhito died in a suicide attack that killed an enemy shugenja in the bandit ranks, Masutaro died taking in return Kobuta's life, and only Maru was not bathered or injured. The village had survived at great cost. Muhito was grievously wounded when he saved Korihime's life. Koan proclaimed they had represented the virtues of Bushido, becoming the Champions of Bushido. Muhito was the Champion of Rei (Courtesy). His charge Maru was one of the remaining six champions. Champion of Bushido Loved and Beloved The romantic feelings of Korihime to Muhito Kakita Korihime (Drums of War flavor) were returned by the Scorpion. Bayushi Muhito (Drums of War flavor) Quest for Enlightenment During the quest for Enlightenment that was spread over the Empire, a monk taught Muhito that he would find his focus, as a way to have strength to resist the false paths. Muhito knew that he did not lack of focus, but of faith. The Path of Wisdom (Lotus flavor) Kisada sends a message to Paneki In 1167 a package for the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki was delivered to Kyuden Bayushi. It was opened by Muhito, who found a bloodied mask of one of the agents Paneki had dispatched to deal with Kisada, the returned Fortune of Persistence. A note inside said "Keep your dogs on a shorter leash. K". The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman Cult of the Dead Moon In 1168 Muhito disguised himself as the ronin Motaro aided the Phoenix bushi Shiba Jouta in searching for over a dozen children that had been kidnapped from villages in the south of Phoenix lands. Jouta and "Motaro" came upon the Cult of the Dead Moon performing a ritual with the children in the Mountains of the Phoenix, and attacked them. Jouta slew the leader of the cult, Bunrakuken, and the children were saved. Muhito later reported back to his mistress Maru, who had provided him with the information regarding the cult. The Obsidian Dragon, true heir of the Moon, was instrumental in these events. The Scorpion had planted several ciphered scrolls between those retrieved in the cultist lair, that were instrumental in the discovery of a bloodspeaker cell within Phoenix lands. Rising from the Ashes, by Shawn Carman Hunting a Traitor Muhito, alongside Shosuro Aroru, aided the Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson in hunting and capturing the traitor Bayushi Shinzo. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman Investigating the Spider In 1169 Muhito investigated the called "Spider Clan" with his student Soshi Iaike. They had been on the trail of two ronin who could answer the Scorpion questions. They ambushed Iaike who could not harm them. Muhito appeared and killed one of them with his crystal hilt. The second was tortured to force him to tell all he knew about the Spider. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Black Lotus Cartel In 1170 Shosuro Maru told Muhito the location of a warehouse belonged to the Black Lotus Cartel. Muhito infiltrated the building and took scrolls that contained much information on their activities. Muhito had to conceal that the papers had been retrieved and the district that the warehouse was located in suffered a great fire and the warehouse itself was destroyed. The scrolls were passed to Bayushi Kurumi and in turn to the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. Jimen used the information to take control of Zakyo Toshi in the name of the Emperor and gave it to the Scorpion Clan. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Assault to the Hidden Temple Paneki tasked Bayushi Tsimaru with the destruction of the Hidden Temple, the kolat headquarter. He was aided by Muhito and Shosuro ninja. The attack resulted in the death of several Kolat Masters, including Master Steel, Master Jade and Master Cloud, Isawa Korekado, the master of the Oni's Eye which was also taken by the Scorpion. Korekado knew Muhito's secret love for Korihime and tempted him with the illusion of both being together if Muhito pledged fealty to the kolat. Muhito used this offer to his advantage and killed Korekado. War Amid the Shadows, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War Muhito commanded the Shadow Blades during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 a joint force of Muhito's forces and Phoenix led by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko discovered and eliminated what appeared to have been a spirit portal to the Realm of Slaughter. The State of the Empire 5 Lover It was not known why Korihime stepped down as Champion of Chugo, Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman and she was visited by Bayushi Jou in 1172. Bayushi Jou (The Dead of Winter flavor) Somehow Shosuro Jimen was a menace for Korihime, but Muhito advised she had to denounce Kakita Noritoshi. Bayushi Muhito (The Dead of Winter flavor) It seemed that Noritoshi, who was hidden, had contacted his favored student in his Blood feud against Jimen. Muhito asked to Korihime if she knew where Noritoshi was, and she retorted to do not ask it again. Iaijutsu Student (Promotional flavor) Shosuro family In 1174 Shosuro Aroru became the Shosuro Daimyo. He was allowed to recruit members from among other families to replenish their ranks. Muhito was not elegible, because the Scorpion Clan Champion had other plans for him. Fulfillment, by Shawn Carman Death Muhito had had a daughter with Korihime, Kakita Mitohime. The Crane had fallen in disgrace having a child without being wed. GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Crane The Celestial Edition Dead List, by Shawn Carman Muhito had intended to take the child at birth and raise it among his clan, and Korihime would be able to continue her life without interruption, as a gift that he wished to give her. She was not willing to surrender the child when it was born, and killed her lover. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman See also * Bayushi Muhito/Meta External links * Bayushi Muhito (Wrath of the Emperor) * Bayushi Muhito Exp (Drums of War) * Bayushi Muhito Exp2 (The Dead of Winter) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Champions of Bushido